Heavenly Beings (supernaturals)
by LenaShihoinFon
Summary: A YoruxSoi Fanfic.. I suck at summaries.. If you love Yoruichi and Soifon..READ! YURI... (Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons) 'Possible' Rated M Chapters... A somewhat different fan fic.. For those who like different! WELCOME to my world of Yorusoi...
1. The Four Noble Clans

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination.. **

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. I tried my best to make it reader friendly. I gladly dedicate this story to YORUxSOI fans like me... I am fond of yoruxsoi.. I kept on reading fan fictions until I felt that I have already red everything about them in this website... Thanks for the authors for keeping my lust for yoruxsoi alive and burning, especially those who leave their story hanging in the air... It's sad though :(**

**I'm new here, I don't know anything except posting chapters and having reviews from people who appreciates the author's work haha :) Any sort of help/guidance will be greatly appreciated... **

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

**PM me if you want to befriend me in FB :) yay! ^_^**

* * *

**PLEASE BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT. I NEED YOU TO READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING FURTHER READING (This is for your benefit as well... can't you see? I care about you)**

**WARNING: Yuri (girl to girl pairing) Rated T for a reason and may have possible Rated M Chapters..**

**WHAT TO EXPECT:**

**-SURPRISES**

**-Consists of supernatural beings such as; Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons...**

* * *

CH 1 The Four Noble Clans

It was another peaceful night at Soul Society; the wind blew upon the place. Leaves being swept by the gentle breeze as the moon shines gracefully over the murky sky. Suddenly there's a shadowy figure of a human form standing on the cliff overlooking Shihoin's Mansion...

"It's about time... 'It' chuckled, followed by a wide grin and a devious smirk...

A baby was born from one of the four noble vampire clans namely; The Shihoin clan, Shiba clan, Kuchiki clan, and the Feng clan...They were the vampires of high status and they are well-known, feared, and respected...

Each of the noble house have their own unique purpose...

The Shihoin clan is in charge of the possession of sacred gears and weapons of sorts...

The Kuchiki clan is in charge to keep the sacred scrolls which contain information that was not allowed to be seen by the public, even by the other noble houses...

The Shiba clan is in charge of the sacred potions, and last but not the least; the Feng clan...Their clan is in charge to back-up the remaining noble houses in case something went wrong...

The orders was just released recently because normally, The Feng clan is tightly associated and only loyal with the Shihoin's house but since they are very good at the art of fighting and becoming even more stronger... They vowed to be of assistance to other noble houses in case needed and of urgent matters only... Of course their priority is obviously the Shihoin's...

Every hundred decades... The fated-one will be born... This could only mean two things; for the better or worst... This mysterious child will bring forth a blessing and a curse...

21st Clan head Hitachi Shihoin holds the baby in his arms. Tears run down his cheeks but not of pain.

She's beautiful he told her wife Tasha (also known as Natasha) which have a toothy grin plastered on her lips.

"Of course she is. Natasha said proudly. Hitachi with the baby on his arms walks to the side of his wife which is still lying on the bed after a tremendous agonizing experience. He took another glance to their child which is still sleeping soundly. He then put the baby gently beside Natasha smiling at the view of his wife and daughter.

Natasha gently caressed their baby, her grin turned to a loving warm motherly smile, both parents now staring at their child in awe.

"Yoruichi, Natasha spoke gently, and as if on cue the fragile little thing opened her eyes revealing two golden orbs to the world for the first time. Hitachi and Natasha are speechless.

The baby looked up towards her mother's hazel brown eyes and then turned her attention to her father, gold meets gold.

"Yoruichi, so it is. Yoruichi Shihoin. Hitachi spoke gently. The baby still looking at her father's golden orbs chuckled as if she was in favor of the name.


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 2 First Day

'Soi bean! wake up you piece of shit!' Nel shouted

'Five minutes!' (Soifon)

'What the heeeelll you'll be late in your class! get your fuckin ass up!' (Neliel)

'Fine!' Soi groaned.. 'after  
five minutes!'

'Do you really want a piece of this?!' Nel clenched her right fist tightly...

'I'll give you shit!' she then swing her fist targeting Soi's jaw

but...

Soi Fon snatched her wrist, a devious smile on her lips... she pulled Nel on top of her

'Hey Neliel that's not a nice way to wake your 'girlfriend' up..' she smirked

'Kuukaku must have been a very good sensei huh your shit talking improved so much..' Soi chuckled

Neliel Transformed into her four year old self...

'Uwaaaaaaah Soi-bean is teasing mwwee' she cried

Soi just laughed at the scene... 'I love you Neliel, I really do..'

she kissed Neliel's forehead...

Neliel and Ggio was her only family... They saved her sorry ass in the brink of dying and she also  
saved theirs... They're just a bunch of homeless kids running in the streets of Tokyo...

Neliel was different though.. She isn't a human neither do Ggio... Neliel was a demon of sort while Ggio is a werewolf... Soi found their pair interesting as they are from different specie...

Soi sighed.. A demon sister and a werewolf brother... Not bad though, at least she have a family who she can be herself with...

After losing everything in her life before, having those two around gave her a reason to move forward and start a new life...

But sometimes she thinks that she was crazy for being in such a complicated situation... Maybe she was really crazy but at least she felt happy... as of the moment.

Soi Fon was a tight person, so secretive and serious. She finds it hard to open up to others. Or maybe she just don't want to because she doesn't trust anyone other than 'the purple haired goddess'... but that was decades ago, she doesn't trust anyone now...

Ggio and Neliel took yeeeaaaaaaaarsssss to make Soi Fon loosen up but it was worth the wait... Soi did loosen up but is still weary when it comes to trusting.. Well, loosening up was different from opening up. And she wasn't raised to trust after all. She was raised to kill and had been born to survive..

Neliel was working under 'Shiba Kuukaku' -the fire woman... Kuukaku was the President of Shiba Explosives Inc. Her brother Ganju was the current CEO... Who founded the company? Its former president, now deceased: Shiba Kaien...

Ggio was the 'free lancer'... He go wherever he wants to go. Do whatever he wants to do, but his priority was keeping an eye on Soi Fon... Sort of body guard, watching from afar and updating Neliel if there's something 'unusual' happening...

Soi Fon still wasn't so comfortable at their very comfy house.. Maybe because it was Omaeda's property.. It wasn't bad though, in fact it was huge and elegant. What would someone expect about the vacation house of the second richest businessman at Karakura town...It has a swimming pool with the size of a basketball court at the backyard. A fitness center, playroom, music room, and a bar are located at the second floor together with three bedrooms. The largest one was occupied by Neliel, the other two rooms of the same size was of course occupied by Ggio and Soi Fon... On the ground floor you can find the guest rooms, living room with the latest television and a very comfy and expensive couch. Book shelves leaning on walls, expensive paraphernalia everywhere. There was a bar in between the living room and kitchen.

In the front-yard (gardens on the left and right side, garage located on the left side near the mansion's wooden doors) There was a fountain at the center with a figure of a nude angel goddess. Waist-length wavy hair, Head in upward position peering at the heavens above, her right hand lifted above its head in a position as if begging for heaven's grace. Left knee curved slightly in front of the right knee which acts as the support. Wings which carved tantalizingly, left wing slightly curved as if protecting its eyes from the angry rays of sun, right wing on its upward position as if ready to take off at any moment...

The mansion / Omaeda's vacation house was surrounded by huge steels with an ancient greek-roman designs, the mansion was also based on classic greek-roman architecture...Steels separated by classically designed towers envelope the entire place connected to the huge Steel gate which automatically open upon swiping the chip at the post located just a meter away from the gate...

The mansion was Located northeast in the deep forests of Karakura, nearby a cliff which oversee the pacific ocean... You can clearly see the sunset at the balcony located at the second floor of the mansion...

Omaeda being a very famous and powerful businessman was being constantly followed by the media hoping to find some freshly squeezed gossips about having his mansion also called 'the mansion' being used by other people...

Omaeda just shrugged and simply tells them that his former business partner's 'daughter and possible future CEO of Omaeda Group of Companies which happens to be also his cousin and some friends' from China was temporary staying at 'the mansion'

Soi fon already finished taking a hot shower and is now fully dressed in her school uniform... White buttoned short sleeves with a red ribbon necktie paired with a dark grey skirt, brown closed shoes and knee length black socks...

'This skirt is unacceptable...  
Soi Fon sighed in defeat... She doesn't have any choice...

'I swear I'll kill that Omaeda bastard! why does he insist that I go to school?! My life isn't here, it's just wasn't here at the first place...

She glanced at the digital clock above the bedside table..It's already 7:55 am, her class will start at 8:00am..

'Damnit!' Her signature scowl on place.. She reached for her orange backpack, grabbed the car keys, and runs like a maniac to the kitchen downstairs...

Neliel was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper..

'I see you are ready to go to work...' Soifon blurted..

'I see that you are running late on your first day...' Nel countered...

She grabbed a milk carton at the fridge and drinks it in one go.. She tossed the empty carton at the trashcan...

'Well it wasn't that bad because it was just the first day..' Soi answered defensively..

Nel chuckled.. 'You better calm down now Soibean or your classmates will die from your soul shattering gaze...'

Soi proceeded to the table to grab a piece of bread which she have decided will be eaten on her way to school...

Ggio wasn't touching the food... His face in sorrow... 'Eh hmm Neliel...When will we go hunting? I can't take these foods anymore.. I need fresh meat.. ' (Ggio)

Nel sighed.. 'We just gone out hunting the other night Ggio.. We can't rely on blood or meat every time, and that's one of the reasons as to why we have these 'paraphernalia' in our possession...' Nel said in as a matter of fact tone... 'We get to eat human food...' Her fingers touching the turtle green diamond pendant of her necklace as if admiring its physique...

'I should get going..' Soi Fon said already on her way to the big wooden door.. She waved her right hand in a taunting manner, as if letting them see the black and gold striped armor bracelet covering her forearm... (this is not her shikai form, it was a bracelet given by Omaeda personalized by Soi Fon)

As soon as Ggio saw Neliel touching her pendant and Soi Fon waving her unusual bracelet armor, he automatically peek at his left foot... Admiring the uniqueness and purpose of his two inches length hand-made classic designed white gold anklet...

Soi Fon drives her personalized black and yellow horizontally striped BMW E64 M6 Convertible. It was Omaeda's gift for her, stating that it's no big deal since his family owns Soi Fon's a lot tracing back in history... 'Long story' Omaeda said to Soi Fon, not wanting to give the information in detail..


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 3 Unexpected Encounter

Soi Fon drives like an insane man, cursing the drivers in front of her...  
Beep! Beep! 'tch! bastards don't even know how to drive!' Soi overtakes every obstacle like a skillful racer... Thanks to Shiba Kuukaku dragging her to drag racings every fvckin time...

She turns the wheel sharp left and was shocked when she saw three figures going out a classic japanese door..God knows where it came from...

She automatically stepped on the brakes... Damning this day for being so much stressful for her... Screeching sounds of tires can be heard throughout the whole street.. Her convertible turns sharply before going in a full stop...

Tch! She eyed them wearing her signature scowl, a very tall muscular man with black hair and weird shades 'huh more like Yao Ming japanese version Soi thought' standing next to the man with blonde hair, wearing a weird green white striped hat that compliments his clothes 'Mr. Hat and clogs' she raised a brow... and a woman 'no it's a goddess' soi mentally jaw drop at the sight' a woman with long purple hair with two golden orbs intensely gazing at her...She's wearing an orange jacket with a black tank top and a skin tight black jeans..

God, she was beautiful.. Soi murmured to herself, her lips partially parted then suddenly she snaps out of her trance... The scowl on her face returned...

'Hey! If you guys want to fucking commit suicide! You better do it at home! tch! God damnit!' Soi shouted

The three strange people was taken aback by her reaction...

'My, my seems like somebody isn't in a good mood today... ! Mr. hat and clogs murmured teasingly while holding a fan against his face...

The goddess just smirked at Kisuke's reaction...

Tessai, the japanese version of Yao ming just stay still...

Soi fon shoots her death glare at Kisuke before stepping on the gas skillfully maneuvering Suzumebachi... yes, that was the name of her convertible...

Yoruichi glanced at Kisuke as if waiting for a confirmation... Kisuke adjusted his hat giving her a knowing look and simply nodded at her before disappearing with Tessai...

Suddenly Yoruichi appeared in front of the way, making Soi step on the brakes again like crazy...

'What the fuck?!' Soi glared at the goddess in front of her...

Interesting..Yoruichi thought..She was grinning like crazy...'Hey, mind if I go with you?'

'And what makes you think that I'll approve that?- Soi hissed

hmm Well, If you love your dear 'life you'll do as I say.. Yoruichi chuckled...

'Are you threatening me?' (Soifon)

'Isn't it obvious?' Yoruichi jumped at the passenger seat beside Soifon

Soi stared at the strange girl beside her...

Yoruichi keeps on grinning, waiting for the other to give up.. After all, no one can say no to her..

Fine! Soi sighed... There is something with the girl besides the goddess features that makes Soi weak in a good way... She feels warm under those golden orbs.. It's as if they were connected...

'So Soi Fon where are we going?'(Yoruichi)

Soi was shocked.., 'How did..How did you know my name?'

'Well I uhm.. I just know' -Yoruichi chuckled.. Soi just keeps on staring at her, dumbfounded...

'hmm oh! where's my manners.. It's Yoruichi Shihoin at your service...' She offers her right hand to Soifon..

Soi stare at the hand being offered at her, then returning her gaze to the so-called Yoruichi's face...

'Well, it's not so nice meeting you, Yoruichi-sama...' Soi bowed her head ignoring the hand being offered..

'Hey! what's with the formality?' Yoruichi lightly punched Soi's shoulder..

'Well...seeing that I just met you two minutes ago and now you're here telling me to do as you say like you're a princess that I need to serve with my whole life..' (Soifon)

Yoruichi laughed.. 'Whatever, it doesn't matter. Call me what you want to call me 'Little Bee'... She winked at Soi..

'What the fuck?!' Soi sighed in defeat before stomping the gas...

Yoruichi watched Soifon drive silently... She was amazed how skillful her little bee was... She reminded her of someone. Someone she knows a long time ago. Someone who swears to protect and be by her side always.. She closed her eyes at the moment, preventing tears from running down her cheek..

Soifon noticed the sorrow at the goddess... She somehow felt sadness enveloped her...

'Hmm Hey, Yoruichi-sama... '(Soifon)

Yoruichi just hummed in reply..

'I'll show you my place..' Soi quickly turned at the intersection.. Right now she doesn't care about classes, she doesn't care about anything at all...

'Oh, we just met a while ago and you want to take me home already?' Yoruichi replied seductively...

Soi just smirked at her before speeding...

She stopped the car near the gate and swiped the chip at the post.. The gate automatically opened and then she parked the car ob the garage near the wooden door...

'hmm so what do you think?' (Soifon)

'Nah, it's just the same with the Shihoin Estate... I don't really like big places but it's nice... The location is nice...' (Yoruichi)

'Neither do I..' Soi replied

Soi opened the wooden door waiting for Yoruichi to enter before closing it...

Neliel rushed and ambushed Soi at the door... Hugging her tightly!

'hmm Soibean I was worried about you! Ggio told me about what had happened...' (Neliel)

Soi chuckled.. Petting Nel's head with her right hand... 'Nel, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry too much..'

Yoruichi was a bit shocked.. here I was thinking that she was too stiff... Oh and she definitely needs to smile. She's so cute, but who  
is this Nel girl anyway...She mentally talks to herself..

'Uh Nel this is Yoruichi..' Soi said pointing the purpled hair girl beside her... 'Yoruichi this is Nel'

Nel took a step back and eyed Yoruichi who is grinning widely at her...

'Oh so you're the reason why Soibean didn't go to school today..' She said with a serious tone.. before laughing so hard and almost cried joyfully... 'Oh my god, my little Soibean is growing up so fast!'

Soi blushed slightly... 'I..It wasn't like that Nel'...

Oh now she's blushing.. Soi bee is soooo cute Yoruichi thought...

'Oh Soibean, I never thought that this day will come... You're an adult now...' Nel said teary eyed..

Soi's face starting to become beet red..

'Yoruichi, Soi's room is on the second floor..first door on the left side.. Please be gentle with her, today will be her first time to...' Neliel was cut by Soifon..

Shut up! Soi shouted fists clenched...death glare mode on..

Well, look at you! you're so red like a tomato... Nel holds her abdomen laughing wildly for a few moments before stopping..

Yoruichi grinned deviously..She leaned slowly to Soi whispering at her ear...Little bee why so stiff? I guess I'll need to help you 'relax'...

Soi tries to calm herself by counting one to ten... eyes closed..

Nel chucled...Well, Yoruichi-san please feel at home.. You're part of the family now.. At ease.. Nel smiled at her before disappearing into the lobby...

Yoruichi simply nodded..

Finally, Soi regained her composure...Yoruichi-sama, I'll show you around...


	4. Intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 4 Intentions

Soifon showed Yoruichi around the mansion...Starting from the upper floors to the ground floor.. They were currently walking from the lobby to the kitchen and guest rooms, going to the swimming pool at the backyard...

We don't have this thing in the Shihoin Estate. Yoruichi chuckled.. I used to swim at the lake near our estate...

Hmm Yoruichi... where on earth do you come from? Soi asked curiously

Doesn't matter, you don't know that place.. (Yoruichi)

So your telling me that you're from outer space... Soi repled sarcastically

You can say that.. Yoruichi simply stated..

Soi stopped walking to face Yoruichi that was following her around..

If you're from other dimension... Technically you're not a human.. Soi said

Yoruichi laughed nervously... Too early Little bee... Hmm what you see is what you get she winked..

Soi's eyes narrowed... You Suddenly appeared in front of the way to block me from driving away... You think a normal human can do that?

Oh there's no point in hiding then.. Yoruichi grinned at Soi...

Tell me everything... Soi said seriously... You won't stop me at the first place if you don't have any business with me...

If you want to know everything then there's one condition.. Yoruichi's grin disappeared.. She stared directly at Soi's 'black eyes' but after seeing her little bee's sincerity she continued speaking... 'If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you..

As you wish... Yoruichi-sama Soi smirked...

Yoruichi sighed... 'Get on my back little bee... She positioned herself waiting for Soi to climb her back...

Eh? why would I do that? (Soifon)

Because I told you so (Yoruichi)

Geez! you're so dominant (Soifon)  
Soi climbed, putting her shoulders around Yoruichi's neck..Yoruichi supports her by keeping her legs at place...

Maybe this wasn't a very bad idea Soifon thought while feeling Yoruich's body pressed against hers...

Yoruichi slightly shivered at the feeling of Soi's warm breath against her neck... She can feel Soi's heart beating and the warmth emanating from Soifon's body doesn't help keeping her sanity...

So what do we do now? (Soifon)

We run.. (Yoruichi)

w-we what?! (Soifon)

Yoruichi smirked at Soifon taking one last glance before jumping out of the two story high fence... Soifon automatically tightened her grasp at Yoruichi...

Yoruichi runs in inhuman speed deeper in the forest... It's still morning so the weather is kinda cold.. The sun's warmth wasn't too hot... And then they were there, still running...both enjoying each other's company in silence...They are at peace...

Yoruichi stopped at the part of the forest where there are numerous Sakura trees... She smiled silently, this place brings back memories she thought...

She turned around to face Soifon who is busy being enchanted by the beauty of the forest...

Yoruichi waited, not wanting to broke the spell because she too is busy admiring the girl in front of her... She eyed Soifon, appreciating every part of her... Pale skin, black hair in an unusual style... Front cut up to ear length and at the back, there are two long braided hair wrapped by white clothes kept by gold rings at the ends... Yoruichi's mind blanked... She was to caught up by the sight...

Suddenly it was in slow motion, she can hear the birds chirping... The sun's ray making Soi's pale skin glow... The wind blow softly making Soi's hair fly in a swift motion... Yoruichi stopped breathing at the moment then there's a pang in her chest... It was painful but she didn't flinched because she can't move... She can't take her eyes away from that girl... There's a whirlwind of emotions inside her, overflowing her whole being... It was burning inside, burning her heart making her body shiver through the bones.. It was close to the feeling of being electrocuted... She gathered every strength to take a step forward eyes still locked at Soi... Unbelievably, she feels better... Another step, and she can breathe again... One more step and she feels her heart beat, not for her but for the girl in front of her...

She gently called out her name... 'So..Soi Fon'

Soi was suddenly brought back to reality...Her mind snapped from the trance she was in earlier, only to be in trance again by Yoruichi's call.. It was so gentle, so sweet, with a bit of desperation which makes her heart ache a little... She slowly turns around to face the goddess, giving the warmest smile she could ever give to ease the woman's desperation... To make her Yoruichi-sama feel that there's no need to be desperate because she was hers...

And there they are, in trance with one another... No one dares to back away.. Soul piercing gaze given to each other... It lasted for a couple of minutes but for them it was like eternity...

Yoruichi smiled making Soi's heart melt...

Are you ready Little bee?(Yoruichi)

Hai, Yoruichi-sama (Soifon)

Come closer (Yoruichi)

Soifon willingly stepped closer until she was face to face with Yoruichi...

Do you trust me? (Yoruichi)

Hai (Soifon)

Close your eyes and empty your mind...Don't be scared, I'm with you (Yoruichi)

Yoruichi took Soi's right hand and gently placed it on her chest over her heart before closing her own eyes...


	5. Secrets Unfold

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 5 Secrets Unfold

Are you ready Little bee?(Yoruichi)

Hai, Yoruichi-sama (Soifon)

Come closer (Yoruichi)

Soifon willingly stepped closer until she was face to face with Yoruichi...

Do you trust me? (Yoruichi)

Hai (Soifon)

Close your eyes and empty your mind...Don't be scared, I'm with you (Yoruichi)

Yoruichi took Soi's right hand and gently placed it on her chest over her heart before closing her own eyes...

Soi's mind went blank... and after a few minutes of darkness she was in a different dimension... It was like watching a movie in 3D... She can hear Yoruichi talking to her mentally... while images and scenarios flash in front of her...

Unknown to humans, there is a place in which supernatural beings call as their home "The Soul Society" In here; pure spirits which then can become any of the following; demons, vampires, and werewolves in which can be a shinigami (if they are capable) live in harmony.

Of course the Sacred Grounds (acting as the government body) which is located inside The Walled City of Seireitei (which occupies almost 45% of Soul Society) makes sure that there is peace and balance in both worlds; World of the Living and the Dead. The Sacred Grounds is composed of 9 Divisions being led by Shinigamis in general.

One must study first at the Shin-O Academy and be a shinigami before being able to become a member of a certain division of the Sacred Grounds. And to be a shinigami, one must wield a zanpakuto. It doesn't matter if you are a vampire, demon, and/or werewolf. As long as you are able to wield a zanpakuto and your skills are satisfactory you are qualified.

Soul Society is in between World of the Living and World of the Dead.

World of the Living (i.e. Karakura Town) – Soul Society (Equalizer) – World of the Dead (Hueco Mundo)

When a human individual dies, his/her spirit will either be cleansed and go straight to Soul Society to become a pure spirit and be reborn again and/or be something else (werewolf, demon, vampire then be a shinigami by choice and if capable) OR be a hollow (if uncleansed) and live in Hueco Mundo.

Wolves find the walled city of Seireitei too crowded so some of them decided to live at the world of the living. They often found gathering in one place making a pack. They then become protectors of the forests and humans from abusive vampires.

Sometimes even vampires especially the nobles have cozy houses at the living world..Both wolves and vampires need blood to survive... They need to hunt...Demons feed on hollows at Hueco mundo...

-  
Everything is fine, with the Sacred Grounds doing their job... Only minor issues are being dealt with... There was Peace...

Then an unexpected thing happened.. It was three years after I become the 22nd head of the Shihoin clan, one of the four noble vampire clans in Soul Society...

At that time I was also holding the position of the Captain of the Sacred Ground's Second Division with Kenshin Feng, the 9th head of the Feng clan as my Lieutenant... And I was also the commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force...

Urahara, Kisuke...My childhood friend, discovered a mysterious mark at the center of the walled city of Seireitei... It was a circle which can fit 50 individuals in standing position..

Inside the circle, there are markings which I can not explain...Kisuke guessed that it have an astrological meaning...

How did we discover the markings? It was just Kisuke's theory so we don't have any idea...Let's just say that the moment we arrived and step a foot.. The mysterious marks surfaced from god knows where and it was there... Easy right?

Little did we know, that those marks only appears when the fated-one also called as the cursed-one took a step inside...

We reported what happened to the Sacred Grounds... My father was called by 1st Division captain, Yamamoto for questioning... Turns out I'm the cursed-chosen one... My father pleaded to make the information confidential which is granted in return...

First of all that perimeter at the center was the Sacred Gate... It was said in the legend and history books that it was the gate to heaven and the chosen one who appears after hundred generations can open it... There are lots of stories. Books which testify that when the fated-one returns, it'll be the end of the world...Books saying that the fated-one will be the next Soul King...Books saying that the fated-one will go on a killing spree... Well, I don't know the real story... All I know is...'that I am a blessing in disguise...

There'a a lot of individuals out there searching for me... To kill me or praise me...I don't know...

The next day there was an unexpected attack by a group of the so-called arrancars and they were looking for the chosen-one... They don't know it was me, all they know is that the chosen one returned after hundred years...

My father sent me together with Kisuke and Tessai here in the living world for my safety...

I wasn't so shocked when it happened... Hmm let's just say that I have the ability to see something from the future... I'm expecting everything to happen...

I was actually excited to meet you Soi... I grew up with so many responsibilities, being the future head, captain and commander... All of those are what my family made me... Without those positions I am nothing but the Shunshin...I can see the future of anyone except myself...And then there's this time in my life that I was able to see something in my own future, and it was you Soifon...

You are my future...


	6. First Sighting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 6 First Sighting

Yoruichi grew up with Tessai and Urahara at the Shihoin Mansion...

There was a time in her life, she was 12 years old back then. She secretly managed to get out of the mansion and shunpoed to the deep forests. She really likes running, it was freedom for her. It soothes her mind and calmed her senses. Plus, the feeling of  
literally running away from your guards and sneaking away from your father makes it twice the fun..

Unknown to her, a hollow is secretly following her waiting for the right moment to attack...

She found a perfect spot to rest, a place wherein Sakura trees are significant. She stopped and found a comfortable trunk to lay her back on after sitting at the ground.

"The breeze was a bit cold tonight. She sighed and chuckled at her thought of the weather because after all, she is a vampire. She won't catch any cold or be cold.

She watched the movement of the Sakura trees. Petals slowly falling from the trees then swiftly being carried by the wind. She started to doze off, her eyes slowly shutting off.

The hollow after seeing the target drop her guard, growled and plunged towards her. Yoruichi's eyes snaps open after hearing the loud growl but it's already too late for her to be in a position to attack or flight.

She decided to close her eyes and wait for her unfortunate death. She somehow managed to chuckle at her current situation. Yoruichi shihoin the next head of the Shihoin clan will die like this..A toothy grin plastered upon her lips...She closed her right fist, suddenly a white thunder-like reiatsu flickers around her fist.

Aaaaargh! the hollow growled in pain. The pain of death. What a pity. It doesn't even know the reason of its fate.

Yoruichi's eyes shot open only to find a little girl standing in front of her.

"Lady Yoruichi are you alright? a little feminine voice asked her worriedly.

She was wearing onmitsukido's uniform. Only her eyes and hands are visible. Yoruichi was shocked at first but after sometime have been able to regain her composure...a grin starts to form at her lips...

Before I answer your question please stop the formality. Yoruichi still grinning, chuckled upon seeing the shocked reaction from the stranger whose cheeks eliciting a light blush...

Hmmm Yo...Yoruichi-sama then? the girl asked shyly..

Yoruichi sighed in defeat... Ok ok if that's what you like but I rather prefer bring called Yoruichi.

Hmm What's your name little one? Yoruichi chuckled

Ah ugh hmmm I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama... The name is Shaolin Feng..

Oh, what a depressing name for a sweet girl like you...Yoruichi said still grinning...

Shaolin Feng was shocked at Yoruichi's reaction. That's not what she expect from someone in the noble house with a very high status..Not to mention that she's the only child...

aren't you too young to join the stealth force? talking about that, How old are you? Yoruichi asked

Se-Seven years old L-ad...I  
mean Yoruichi-sama...

Yoruichi's brows furrowed.. Something's wrong, she is too young to join the onmitsukido. She's missing something important then it suddenly goes into her... Shaolin Feng, oh I know now.. She's obviously from the Feng clan... She face-palmed and cursed herself mentally for not noticing 'the obvious' earlier...

The Feng clan value strength and loyalty more than anything else. After all their clan's purpose is to serve and protect. From the day that they were born they already started training... Then afterwards, those who survive will join the Onmitsukido/stealth force which is under the Shihoin's control...

Yoruichi sighed..She's just too young, she thought while focusing her gaze at the young girl's steel grey eyes,.. The girl stiffened under her gaze but did not faze..

She placed her right hand on Shaolin's head to ease the stiffness... Shaolin on the other hand almost jumped at the sudden contact but still not breaking the stare..

Yoruichi smiled at her warmly and suddenly there's a pang in her chest. She suddenly shifts her right hand on her chest, holding it like she's having a mini-heart-attack. (Images flooded her mind...A forest in broad daylight..She was running..No, they are running... She is with someone...A girl, pale skin...black hair...with an unusual hairstyle..the front cut up to ear length and at the back there are two long braided hair wrapped by white cloths, kept by metal rings at the ends... The girl stood in front of her... two 'black' orbs focused on her golden eyes.. Yoruichi uttered something so gentle which isn't like her...It caused the girl in front of her to smile at her wholeheartedly... It was a word..no, it was a name... "Soi Fon" )

Shaolin didn't realize that she was holding her breath while they were staring at each other. When Yoruichi smiled, she exhaled deeply and found out that she's holding her breath again. She was mesmerized at the sight.. She couldn't take her eyes from Yoruichi... Time seemed to be in slow motion. she lost her senses.. All she can see and feel is the goddess in front of her... It was like being under a spell, but the spell was broken and immediately replaced by nervousness and panic upon seeing Yoruichi clutch her fist on her chest, as if she was in pain...

"Yoruichi-sama! are you alright?!

Yoruichi chuckled, her painful expression slowly disappearing being replaced by her signature toothy grin...

"I'm alright Shaolin. Relax. There's no need to worry...By the way, you did a very good job. I might consider you to be my personal body guard someday... Yoruichi said before shunpoeing back to the walled city of Seireitei...

Shaolin's pale cheeks was starting to have a light tint of pink caused by the sudden praise of the goddess... Literally, the goddess of Flash(Shunshin)

Shaolin clenched her fists, determination can be seen within her eyes... "I will protect you Yoruichi-sama... I will always be by your side no matter what...

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere...Yeah! That's a promise...

Shaolin once again jumped at the sudden reply but after a minute or so, had been able to regain her composure and smiled...


	7. The Last Feng and The Lost Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 7 The Last Feng and the Lost Friend

Shaolin Feng was one of the 6 children of the head of Feng Clan in which five are males... Unfortunately four already died from battles and missions while serving the Shihoin clan leaving her and Kenshin, the youngest child...

Shaolin Feng since the day that she have learned to walk begun to train for solely one purpose; to protect and serve the Shihoins, especially the one with the purple hair and two tantalizing golden eyes...Shihoin's future leader... That is her fate, her destiny... Her clan's destiny...

Once in her lifetime she saved Yoruichi's butt from a hollow, and then they made a promise...She follows Yoruichi every time the goddess sneaks outside the Walled City of Seireitei. Yoruichi saw her potential and begun training her...The two of them eventually became friends...

Thirteen days before the appointing of Shaolin Feng as the personal body guard of Yoruichi Shihoin. She was sent with her brother with a couple of back-up's for an investigation at Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, their group had been attacked by a mysterious hollow and only Kenshin survived the incident.

He barely survived the attack...One must say he cheated death as it was just a matter of seconds...

Kenshin Feng, the last one of the six Feng siblings... The future head of the Feng clan...


	8. First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

* * *

CH 8 First Kiss

Soifon was caught up by someone calling her... It was like being waken from a dream.. Her eyes starts to flutter, slowly opening.. Until she met the goddess in front of her...

'Welcome back little bee' Yoruichi blurted out while smiling warmly at Soi...

Yoruichi is still holding Soi's right hand and is still placed on her chest above her heart...

Soifon was a little bit dazed at first. Maybe it was the side effect of what have happened earlier she thought... But as soon as her senses awaken she blushed...

Uhmm Yo..Yoruichi-sama you can let go of my hand now (Soifon)

What if I don't? Yoruichi asked while staring seriously at Soi.. When she got nothing in reply she laughed...

Are you scared of me Soifon? (Yoruichi)

I'm not (Soifon)

Really? Yoruichi closed the remaining distance between them.. Her lips brushing Soifon's neck making the young girl's body shiver...

Soifon was shocked and was locked out of any movement... She felt powerless,...

Yoruichi's left hand cupped Soifon's cheek, the other hand is still occupied holding Soi's hand on her chest above her heart... She slowly brushed her lips from Soifon's neck moving to her cheek...and then she stopped...

She moved her face a bit to take a look at Soifon's eyes... Golden orbs peircing through black one's... Soi's body relaxed under Yoruichi's gaze...

Yoruichi smiled at her before closing the distance of their lips.. Marking Soifon as hers...She gently kissed Soifon which is returned whole-heartedly... It was hard to stop, it aches to be away from each other... But they need to, Nel will worry if they don't return as soon as possible...

Soifon I...I (Yoruichi)

Stop it Yoruichi-sama.. It wasn't like you to stutter (Soifon)

Yoruichi's toothy grin can now be seen at her beautiful face...

You're mine Little Bee (Yoruichi)

oh so now you're treating me as an object? (Soifon)

I know you are mine Yoruichi winked at her...

What if I object? (Soifon)

Well, that means I need to force you to be mine Or what if i make you mine right here right now..(Yoruichi)

Soifon blushed at Yoruichi's statement...before sighing defeatedly...I love you too Yoruichi-sama (Soifon)

Now that's what I am talking about (Yoruichi)

Let's go home..Yoruichi carried Soifon bridal style before running back to the mansion...

Maybe this day wasn't really a bad day after all...Soi thought So what if I have a vampire girlfriend? I have a demon sister and a werewolf brother... It doesn't matter Soi chuckled mentally...

After all, I was hers from the very moment our eyes first met...

* * *

**Yoruichi: 8 Chapters on your first day... Not Bad..**

**Me: Arigatou Yoru-chan...**

**Soifon: But Yoruichi-sama, it's just 8 chapters... I bet she can't do any further than 8 chapters! (SOi uses the glare of death)**

**ME: (Dying) ca...can't breathe...**

**Yoruichi: Don't be too harsh on her Little Bee.. There are other things she may need to do...**

**Soifon: But Yoruichi-sama...**

**Yoruichi: Shushh.. Don't stress yourself honey bee.. Come here I'll help you "release"**

**Soifon: (blushes like a tomato, and then Runs for her life) **

**ME: eh Soi Stop running.. After all, she's the shunshin xD**

* * *

**Do I deserve a Review ? If you think so, don't be shy hahaha.. I need motivation you know *winks ;)**

**Thanks for your time**

**Bye-Bye for now**

***Lena0698706 signing off**


	9. Benefit of the Doubt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... They belong to 'Tite Kubo' -the person who inspires me to write fiction... I own the concept, it was made out of pure passion and imagination..**

**Please leave a review. Every author who writes with passion deserves it... Arigatou**

**A little bit of appreciation/support from you will help... Who wants to continue a story without any reader? **

**That sucks man :) **

* * *

**SOI YO / CHAMPBLAZE / and AMONHAKEN: Thanks guys... Hope we'll get through this journey together until the last chapter**

* * *

CH 9 Benefit of the Doubt

Soi sighs... 'I feel bad for not telling her the truth'…

'She'll understand Soi.. When the right time comes' (Nel)

'uhmm yeah, I guess?' (Soi)

'So, what actually happened back there?' Nel asked which makes Soi blush, remembering their first kiss.. Soi's reaction triggered Nel's curiosity...

'Oh, care to give the details of your 'first time'?' Neliel asked in a teasing tone, emphasizing the last two words...

'Shut up you pervert!' Soi shouted in a gentle way while punching Nel's shoulder playfully...

'Someone's in looooooove'... Ggio barged in, eyeing Soifon first before shifting to Neliel giving her a 'It-hurts-to-see-the-one-you-love-Inlove-with-some one-else- look'

Nel and Soi looked at Ggio at the same time... Both giving him a 'Get-lost-or-'you'll-die-right-now look'... Ggio yelped at the scene in front of him.. Not wanting to die, he literally disappeared not leaving any trace behind...

If looks could kill I am dead meat right now...Ggio thought, his body shivers in approval...

Things happened pretty fast from their first meeting...It took less than 24 hours for her to trust Yoruichi.. And what's more intriguing is, Yoruichi kissed her... Yoruichi Shihoin for God's sake! Soi was shocked but her flirtatious side wins when she blurted I love you too playfully to the vampire goddess... Well, she can't take it back now... She was supposed to protect her not take advantage of her...

Soi wasn't so shocked when Yoruichi let her see 'those' things.. (the 3d effect) She didn't even question the goddess about anything...The only thing new to Soi was Yoruichi being the 'fated-one, which make Soi become more protective (asking Omaeda to send a small group to look out on Yoruichi)...Now, she is wondering if Yoruichi know who she really was...

Thanks to Omaeda's 'paraphernalia'...Neliel, Ggio, and Soifon herself; Become HUMAN...well, temporarily...As long as they're wearing those things they are safe... She was safe from Yoruichi's curious mind..

It was hard for Soifon to pretend to her Yoruichi-sama, but Soi believed that doing so will make things such as protecting Yoruichi easier... Talking about pretending, they have done it for 10 years...

10 years they lived like a normal human, with the help of Marechiyo Omaeda of course... Normal human activities by day and some nights were spent outside, hunting...

Two weeks after Neliel, Ggio, and Soi arrived at Tokyo. Omaeda found them... He was searching for them, searching for Soifon... Omaeda's family even though they are humans (Also called as 'MAGICIANS"-they have some interesting abilities-more like the 6th sense things) a tight secret association with the Feng clan... How secret the information was? Well, let's just say that only the Heads of the Feng clan managed to meet them...

Marechiyo, although looks like an idiot have inherited the power of his clan's heads... Their duty is to provide assistance to the Heads of the Feng clan... Given such duty; they 'know' which is who and who is which... Omaeda's heads were like an 'extension' of the Feng Heads... They have the 'connection'...

It's ironic how Soi never felt any connection with Omaeda... They were complete opposites...

Yoru-chan, what took you so long? Kisuke asked, his eyes with a glint of 'something' in it.

Shut-up, Kisuke. We both know where I came from (Yoruichi)

So, what did you find? Kisuke asked surprisingly in a serious tone.

Nothing that will interest your pervert mind.. (Yoruichi)

Don't be like that Yoru-ch…

Yoruichi's fist shoot straight on Kisuke's face… "What did I tell you about calling me like that?"

"Ugh, Yoruichi-san why are you like that? You're supposed to be happy… You finally see the girl-of-your-dreams… (Kisuke)

"More like the girl of my vision from my future… Yoruichi answered with finality in her voice.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird? Your ability to see something from the future doesn't include yours..

Yoruichi didn't answer. She just throws herself on the couch, finding the ceiling more appealing than answering Kisuke's statement…

* * *

**Soifon: Yoruichi-sama! She's losing focus... She's getting slow.. I told you she was a lazy bitch!**

**Yoruichi: Oh, well.. Maybe she needs some inspration/support Little Bee.. Relax...**

**ME: *stares at the floor**

***Soifon shoots her deadly stare at me again**

**ME: why am I always getting the deadly stare?**

**Soifon: You saying anything?!**

**ME: uh,.. No..No I was saying that I'll try to upload one chapter per day**

**Yoruichi: *grinning You hear that little bee? one chapter per day.. that sounds good**

**Soifon: Well let's see if she's true to her word... or else I might need a help creating another technique**

**for my Homounka...I'm trying a one-shot instant death instead of two *Soi throws a devilish look at me**

**ME: *shivers and finally 'lost my consciousness'**


	10. Chapter 10 Routine

**CH 10 Routine**

**My, my..since I haven't been able to upload one these past 2 days..I'll upload two chapters today... Thanks to Yoruichi-san for saving my ass from Soifon-san... It can't be helped though, there's a lot of things to do... **

**ATTENTION:**  
**There'll be some changes yorusoi fan-mates... I will write the characters thoughts in ITALIC.. *asterisk before actions :)**

**If there's any thing you want to say that will help me improve both myself as an author and the story; be it good or bad please feel free to do so... :) **

* * *

Days have passed pretty quick... It's already been three weeks since Yoruichi and Soifon's first meeting... It was sad though, after that, they're not yet seeing each other...

Thanks to Omaeda's force, Soi wasn't that worried... What she is being worried about, is if her Yoruichi-sama was just teasing her when she kissed her... Soi decided to drop that subject because Lady Yoruichi's safety is her priority..

Soifon, Ggio, and Nel continued their everyday routine.. Soi going to school, Nel working, and Ggio guarding Soifon...

The only thing that changed was the constant reporting of Omaeda's force to Soifon about Yoruichi's activities...

"Lady Soifon, This is Rin reporting..

"Is there anything unusual happening? (Soifon)

"Negative Maam... We have some problems though (Rin)

"Elaborate (Soifon)

"We can't keep up with Lady Yoruichi.. There were times when she suddenly disappears from our sight. We tried out best to... *Rin was cut off by Soifon

"I understand _She's the Goddess of Flash I'm expecting that to happen_ just make sure that she won't notice...

"Hai, Lady Soifon... And please accept this" *Rin presented a brown envelope to Soifon before leaving... 'This is the summary of the reports that we have gathered...

Soifon put the brown envelope inside her backpack... She doesn't have any time to read right now. After all, getting late isn't her hobby...

She drove off to school surprisingly peacefully..One of the perks of waking up early..

It's a pretty good day, little did she know that the last thing she wants to happen was actually her first encounter...

Hey, Fonsan! *Kuukaku shouted.. "been waiting for you"

Aren't you supposed to be at work? (Soifon)

Nah, don't be like that Fonfon... Being the president of a company doesn't mean that I don't need to finish my studies... (Kuukaku)

You're absent for three weeks. I thought you're enjoying the corporate life, and as far as I have known you're interest is limited to fireworks... *Soifon said with a hint of bitterness

*Kuukaku light up a cigarette.. Well, ya know very well bee...that I'm not interested in anything or anyone besides you and explosives...

What is it that you want Kuukaku? (Soifon)

Nothing... really, I just wanna spend some time with you.. (Kuukaku)

You should have done this earlier (Soifon)

You found someone new? (Kuukaku)

It's none of your business (Soifon)

*Kuukaku just smirked at Soifon's coldness...

Soifon and Kuukaku are pretty famous in their campus... Soifon was once the head of Karate Club.. Kuukaku, well it started when she puts the science lab on fire.. Soifon also known as the Ice-queen because of her infamous scowl, was a star player in track and field... They are complete opposites but they have one thing in common: wealth...

'Let's keep going...*Kuukaku extended her right arm to Soifon..

*Soifon ignores the offer and just nodded in response...

They walked silently on the way to their respective lockers... Everyone in their way automatically give way to the both of them.. Some even bowed to show respect, others just keeps quiet to avoid being in trouble..

And then something unusual happens..

Ow! who the fuck?! (Kuukaku) *someone accidentally bumps Kuukaku

Everyone in the room shot their eyes on the stranger... And to Kuukaku of course.. They are waiting for something interesting to happen, but after a minute or so lost interest..

Soifon's eyes widen at the sight of the 'new student'.. _Yo-Yoruichi sama?! what the hell?! _(Soifon)

Yo, if it wasn't you, you're dead right now.. (Kuukaku to Yoruichi)

Yoruichi *grinning "well, well long time no see Lady Kuukaku

Oh shut up! you know how irritating honorifics are Yoruichi-taicho *Kuukaku elbowed Yoruichi

_Kuukaku Shiba, Shihoun Yoruichi and me.. Just a Kuchiki Rukia and this will be quite a reunion... but of course they don't have any_  
_idea_ Soifon thought

What are you doing here Yoruichi-sama? (Soifon)

Well it's getting kind of boring these past few weeks.. Just killing time little bee (Yoruichi)

Oh you two know each other as well? small world... (Kuukaku)

Hmm yeah about that Kuukaku.. She's the one...I'm talking about (Yoruichi)

Actually, she's the one I'm talking about too (Kuukaku)

Kuukaku and Yoruichi stared at each other in disbelief...

Soifon was confused about the messages being exchanged...

Someone jumped in between Yoruichi and Kuukaku..

'Interesting.. the man blurted *He adjusted his green and white striped hat before eyeing the ladies in front of him..

'Shiba-chan! long time no see... so you two finally met, Yoru-chan! (Kisuke)

Both women punched Kisuke's face.. before questioning him in harmony

'What did I tell you about that nick name?! (Yoruichi and Kuukaku)

'Ow!' Kisuke tries to stop the bleeding of his nose... He then happily turns to Soifon

'Don't even think about it..It's Soifon (Soifon to Kisuke)

'Nice to meet you Soi-chan. I'm Kisuke Urahara (Kisuke)

Within split second, Soifon was nowhere to be found and Kisuke was lying on the bloody floor face down..

'She's quite scary for a human' (Yoruichi)

'Yeah, There even are times when I feel that she's planning my assassination *Kuukaku chuckled


	11. Chapter 11 Maelstrom

CH 11 Maelstrom

*Soifon runs to the washroom.. She went inside one of the cubicles and locked the door..

_Damn! I should have checked the reports given by Rin before going to school... _

She opened her backpack, grabbed the enveloped and scanned the files...

1. Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara are enrolled in their school. They are currently residing at Kuukaku's place...

2. Hitoshi Shihoin filled in the position of his daughter while Kenshin Feng remained as the lieutenant...

3. Kenshin Feng requested to personally guard Yoruichi...

Soifon's eyes hardened at the last information... _That idiot, I'll definitely kill him..._

Soifon put the files inside the envelope and shoots it on her backpack. She was ready to go but then she heard some students talking...

'Omg! she looks like a goddess! I'll definitely make her mine! (Chizuru)

'Shut it Chizuru! (Tatsuki)

'Huh, don't tell me you like her too? (Chizuru)

'I'm just telling you to stop your daydream! (Tatsuki)

'Whatever, Tatsuki... She'll be mine (Chizuru)

Soifon opened the door a little bit harsh.. It makes everyone in the washroom jumped in shock and stared at her confusedly...

'Soifon-taicho goodmorning (Tatsuki) *Tatsuki positioned herself to bow

'Stop it Tatsuki... I'm not the head of the Karate Club anymore (Soifon)

Tatsuki scratched the back of her head unconsciously... 'It's just that you're my sensei so even though you're not the head anymore..I...I.. still respect you...

Soifon just nodded in response before going out of the washroom..

'Now I know why you're not interested with the goddess (Chizuru)

'Shut up (Tatsuki)

Everyone in the hallway are talking about the transfer students... Soifon walks silently not wanting to disturb the ongoing ruckus...

'Ichigoooo I finally found my soul mate (Keigo)

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu wasn't interested... They just decided to go to their respective classroom

'Mizuiro what's their problem? They don't appreciate the real  
meaning of beauty... (Keigo) *crying

'Probably tired of your womanizing (Mizuiro)

'Mizuiro where's Ichigo? Rukia asked. She was with Renji and Orihime

'Ah they're probably in our room right now (Mizuiro)

The bell rang...Classes finally started.. Turns out all of them are in the same class...

Chizuru successfully made a fan group for Yoruichi Shihoin also called as the goddess with Keigo Asano as the vice president...

Yoruichi and Kuukaku are talkative. Urahara joins in when something interests him...

Soifon well, was physically with them and is pretty occupied with something...

'Hey, Soifon..something bothering you? (Yoruichi)

'Hmm no...I'm just tired (Soifon)

'Maybe your just hungry (Kuukaku)

'Let's go somewhere to eat (Kisuke)

'That's a good idea... Let's spend some time together (Yoruichi)

They're currently walking to the parking lot when someone appears from somewhere...

The stranger gave a roundhouse kick to Soifon in which she easily blocked with her right forearm... and then Soi gave a left hand uppercut... The stranger grabbed her armor bracelet...The three supernatural beings (Kuukaku, Yoruichi, and Kisuke) watched in curiosity...

Rin lands in front of Soi and grabbed the stranger's hand out of Soifon's armor bracelet...

The stranger breaks free and runs but it was more like shunpoed somewhere...

Soifon was dumbfounded... Rin looked apologetically at Soifon before slowly backing away and finally lost with the crowd...

'What was that? (Kuukaku)

'Oh, seems like it was interested in your accessory Soi-chan (Kisuke)

Soifon's face remained emotionless...

'Look, thanks for inviting but I'd better keep going (Soifon)

The three supernaturals got Soifon's message...She don't want to talk about what had happened

'And where do you think you're going? (Yoruichi)

'Let's just go to my place...I'll invite Nel as well (Kuukaku)

Soifon followed Kuukaku's black Lamborghini... Yoruichi decided to take Soi's ride...

'Can I ask you a question Little bee? (Yoruichi)

'You're already asking me Yoruichi-sama (Soifon)

'How did you know Kuukaku? (Yoruichi)

'She's Neliel's boss and we're both former members of the Karate Club...How about you Yoruichi-sama? (Soifon)

'Kuukaku is a vampire from a noble family... We're like the same but when his brother died, she decided to live here in the living world... Just going to Soul Society for important matters.. (Yoruichi)

Soifon just nodded in reply...

Soifon parked her convertible beside Kuukaku's Lamborgini... Two servants bowed upon their arrival... Kuukaku's house is also located deep in Karakura forests opposite direction of The Mansion ...

Kuukaku and Kisuke are already on their way inside...

I'm gonna take a walk (Soifon)

I'll go with you... Get on my back (Yoruichi)

I thought I said I'm gonna take a walk.. (Soifon)

But I really like running with you (Yoruichi)

No, you like carrying me (Soifon)

You talk a lot..(Yoruichi)

*Yoruichi carried Soi bridal style before running deep within the forests...

Suddenly

A monster-like creature appeared in front of them... Yoruichi stopped running and put Soifon down...

'Yoruichi-sama what is? (Soifon)

'Stay here (Yoruichi)

Yoruichi kicked the hollow's head and it disappeared...She's  
on her way to Soi but another monster came... Going straight to her for the kill...

Soifon jumped in between to stop the monster... She uses her armor bracelet as the shield..

_She's definitely not a normal human.. No, she's not a human at all..._ Yoruichi thought

Turns out it wasn't a normal hollow... It was an arrancar...

'A hollow with shinigami powers.. _Arrancar_ (Yoruichi)

'Correct... I'm an arrancar.. My name's Yami

Soifon just stared at the so called arrancar...

I came here to get you ha ha ha Aizen-sama will acknowledge me...Oh by the way is this your food? *Yami pointed his index finger to Soifon... 'I don't know vampires befriend their food, that's bullshit...

'Soifon stay back (Yoruichi)

'Yoruichi-sama, I can't... _This bastard ruined my life and I won't let him take you away from me again_ (Soifon)

Too much talking (Yami) *Yami fired a cero which Soi blocked with her armor bracelet...

'Soifon?! _what the she's blocking the cero?!_ (Yoruichi)

Soi's armor bracelet cracked..

'You fool... I won't let you hurt Yoruichi-sama (Soifon)

Kisuke, Kuukaku, Ggio, and Nel appeared on different places...

Yami shots another cero to Soifon at point blank range...

Yoruichi tried to shunpo with Soifon but Soi pushed her away... She landed on the nearest tree branch..

Then there's an explosion... White light blinded everyone

'Soifon! *Yoruichi shouted

'What the hell (Kuukaku)

Kisuke holds his hat to prevent it from being blown away...

Ggio and Neliel waited calmly..

Soifon stood on the same place while Yami was knocked on the ground but still alive...

''Ggio, get her armor bracelet..._Well this day will eventually come..This is inevitable..._ (Neliel)

Yami stands up again then unsheathes his sword...

''You..I will kill you! (Yami)

''Shaolin! *Nel shouted

Soi looked at Nel's direction.. Her black eyes now steel grey in color..

Nel tossed the sword to Soifon...

_Shaolin?!_ Kuukaku, Yoruichi, and Kisuke mentally shouted in confusion...

''Shaolin Feng?! You, I killed you..why are you still alive?! (Yami)

''I was raised to kill not to die and I made a promise to someone that I will protect her and be by her side always, and as such I'm here in front of you to end your life... *Soi unsheathes her sword...

''Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi (Soifon)

Yami fired another cero but Soi dodged it effortlessly..

She appeared behind Yami...

''Damn you! Aizen-sama will kill you... Aizen will open the gate to heaven! *Yami shouted before disappearing...

Soi got down on her knees...

''Ggio Now! *Nel shouted

Ggio and Nel runs to Soifon but even before they reach her..A hollow mask appeared on Soi's face...

Aaaarghhhhhhhhh *Soi shouted...She grabbed the mask and tries to break it

''I won't let you take this body! *Soi uttered in between breaths..

Ggio draws a circle around Soifon using his own blood...

Nel removed her necklace and draws symbols outside the first circle...

A blinding blue light appeared...

_Shit! Not now_ *Neliel thought

And then... Nel was carrying Soi's unconscious body bridal style..Ggio was standing beside her..

The other three remain dumbfounded...


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

CH 12 Revelations

Soifon's eyes twitched before slowly opening.. It was kind of blurry at first so she blinked her eyes a few more times before being finally able to see clearly...

Turns out Soi was in her room, she can't remember everything...  
She focused her eyes on the figure at the wall opposite her bed...

Yo..Yoruichi-sama? (Soifon)

Yoruichi's arms are crossed while she leans on the wall. Eyes looking straight to Soi's. Her expression, unreadable.

Soi positioned herself to a sitting position. Her back supported by the headboard of the bed... Her eyes drifted from Yoruichi's onto the floor..

Neliel explained what had happened to us on our way here. Don't worry about Kuukaku and Kisuke, they won't tell a single soul. (Yoruichi)

*Soifon nodded in understanding. There was an awkward silence before Soifon decided to speak.

'Yoruichi-sama I..I'm sorry... ' *Soifon said apologetically, when she got no response she continued; "It was thirteen days before my appointing to be your official personal guard. I was sent together with my brother to Hueco Mundo for an investigation. We..we are attacked by two arrancars. They were so powerful, and at that time I haven't been able to complete my shikai so it's my fault because I'm weak that I had barely survived the encounter. As for my brother, I have seen him killed in front of me by Yami.

Ggio and Nel found me, they took care of me. They said that I was blessed that I have survived.

When I was in the brink of death I thought that I...I can't die, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you Yoruichi-sama... I don't want to break our promise." *Soifon looked back at Yoruichi's eyes at the last statement.

Yoruichi stayed still at her position. Her expression somehow softened upon hearing Soifon's story.

Yoruichi wasn't so shocked about Soifon's revelation. She always feel Shaolin in Soifon from the very moment their eyes met. It actually bothered her for three weeks after their first meeting.

She had actually hoped that Soifon is Shaolin and it was like the gods granted her a miracle. If everything did not happen, she won't realize her feelings for Shaolin.

When she kissed Soifon, it felt like she was betraying Shaolin. Back then, when she heard about Shaolin's death, she grieved. It took her years before getting over it, but she promised that she won't be together with somebody else.

*Yoruichi smiled gently to ease her broken bee's heart.

"You don't have to be sorry Little bee. Being alive is more than enough for me...I was actually relieved when I have learned that you and my little warrior were the same person (Yoruichi)

Soifon eyed Yoruichi curiously.

"Well, you see when Shaolin died I promised myself that I won't be seeing someone else". *Yoruichi said while grinning at her

Soi bowed down to hide the blush forming at her cheeks..

But why would you do that? I mean we're not even together before *Soifon asked shyly

Hmm because honestly I..I don't know... I just felt it... *Yoruichi winks at her

"Yoruichi-sama, you never change still the playful tease you are *Soifon smiled wholeheartedly

"Well, well look at my little bee becoming an adult without me... Talking about that, you make me feel very adult *Yoruichi said seductively

"Oh come on... Not now Yoruichi-sa...

Soi wasn't able to finish her sentence because Yoruichi's lips was all over hers... Soi flinched at first but relaxed at Yoruichi's caresses.

What not now bee? *Yoruichi smirked deviously

Are..are you sure about this? *Soi asked. her head bowed down.


	13. CH 13 Another Revelation

**CH13 Another Revelation**

Well I'm back again my dear yorusoi fan-mates... Turns out I died of Suzumebachi's second sting... It takes a while to be reborn ^^

Change are inevitable... Yes it is, so again my dear fan fiction addict-mates changes! changes!

Ok so, thoughts are still in _ITALIC _

****Action preceded by an asterisk sign *

The rest of the story will be in **BOLD**

'''Conversations' will stay normal.. I mean UN-Bold hahaha :)

please bear with me... ^^ just trying to make an improvement to the way I connect... Using this - (...) kinda makes me sick..

* * *

**The Door in Soi's room burst open!**

'Lady Soifon! are you alright?! I've heard something had happened?!'** *Omaeda asked not aware of the awkward position of the two women.**

*Yoruichi backed away from Soi preferring a sitting position with her legs and arms crossed.

**_This would be interesting_****.. Yoruichi thought accompanied by a devious smirk...**

Soifon's face from being in a gentle and innocent state a moment ago turned into a scowl..

'Omaedaaaaa! Doesn't your clan teaches you value?**' *Soi clenched and unclenched her right fist. A vein visible at her forehead...**

***Soifon slowly got up from bed, her balled up right fist raised within her eye level... **'I will teach you the art of knocking.. But I've got better idea than using the door'...  
**  
*Omaeda sensing danger backed away a few steps, He was starting to shiver in fear... **'la-lady Fon I'm soooorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ! Ack!'****

'Omaeda'**... Neliel's voice as cold as Soi's sends more shiver down Omaeda's spine.. **'Are you interrupting Soifon's first night with Lady Yoruichi?'****

Soifon's anger somehow dissipated upon hearing Neliel.. She suddenly finds the floor design sooo interesting..her face was burning in embarrassment although there's nothing to be embarrassed about...

'Hell yeah he was!' **Ggio barked in.. Eyes full of killing intent...**

*Neliel smirked at Soifon's reaction.. Her bee was frozen on the spot.. **_I guess I'm right, never in my life I thought I'd see the day…_**

***Ggio began beating Omaeda's fat ass...**

'Lady Yoruichi I'm sorry for the interruption.. Please continue what you're doing.. As much as I wanted to be in your place.. Lady Fon's happiness**_as of the moment _**is my top priority' ***Neliel whispers the last details..**

Yoruichi wasn't shocked. She was expecting Neliel to confront her, She's not the leader of the onmitsukido if she can't read in between the lines...

What causes her to raise a brow is the fact that this woman live with Soifon for ten human years..and Soi didn't seem to notice the other's affection towards her...

'Hey, don't give me that ''I didn't do anything all this time-look''...because I did'... ***She winks at Yoruichi before dragging Ggio and Omaeda outta Soi's room...**

Yoruichi won't do anything against Neliel and vice-versa... They completely understand one another's intentions...

Soifon was still frozen on the spot..

***Yoruichi laughed a little at her little bee's reaction.. She approached Soifon and gave her a back hug... She gently gripped Soi's wrist and turned her over so that they're facing each other... She cupped Soi's cheek lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead...  
**  
'I think that's enough for today... There's a lot of things going on lately..I might as well let you 'recover''** *She gave Soi a devious smile**

Soifon could only nod... She's still in a state of embarassment and tiredness...not to  
mention that her body was painfully exhausted at the meeting with the arrancar...

*Yoruichi lead Soifon in the bed and gently pulled her beside her...  
Her right arm under Soi's head acting as a pillow, her fingers ran through Soi's jet black hair... Soifon placed her right arm above Yoruichi's waist, hugging her possessively before falling in deep slumber...

Yoruichi take her time to let things subside inside her mind as she was having an information overload... Everything was happening too fast, too soon...

Yoruichi watched Soifon in a while, taking in everything about the girl before drifting into nothingness...

**Earlier this day******

*Neliel spoke with Kisuke, Kuukaku, and Yoruichi... 'I..I mean we... are members of the Gate Keepers...Technically it's just me because Ggio was kind of my left hand, but since he was helping US and considering his knowledge about this matter makes him a qualified member but he's not...I guess you have heard of the Gate Keepers'... **_Yoruichi and Kuukaku are from Noble families. Kisuke on the other hand was working under the Shihoin's so I guess you're all well aware  
_****  
****_'Who wouldn't?!_**** Kuukaku thought.. ****_the legendary gate keepers! The group who are formed to settle matters with the fallen angel!_**'Wait what?!'** Kuukaku asked, more to herself as she finds the information unbelievable...**

Aren't you supposed to protect Yoruichi?** Kisuke asked out of curiousity, a goofy smile on his lips…but he already know the answer...**

*Neliel chuckled... What did you tell him Lady Yoruichi?** (Neliel to Yoruichi)**

I said nothing...and don't blame me, it was my father's doing... Besides, Kisuke has his own ways...******(Yoruichi)****__**

So, what do we do now General?** Neliel asked**

Nothing as of the moment...** *Yoruichi sighed **Oh! and don't call me General, lieutenant Odelschwank.. That will be the last thing I want Soifon to hear right now...  
**  
Kuukaku light up a cigarette...**Well, I just hope we'd get through this shit hole alive...

**Kisuke adjusted his hat before giving a knowing look..**

**Everything's starting to get much more complicated…**

* * *

**A jigsaw puzzle, no it was a maze. **

**A maze which involves lives to play,**

**Everything seems to be okay,**

**But that was just for today, **

**Maybe we'll wait for another day**

**And hopefully we'll get the ticket to race….**

* * *

**I need 30 reviews to continue this story…I want to know if the readers out there find this story worth continuing for…**

**And man, reality sucks I barely have time to write…Might as well rest for a month or two before continuing… **

**Soifon-taicho is killing me xD and Lady Yoruichi puts me on temporary exile (-_-)**


End file.
